


Somebody Call out to Your Brother

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Infinite (Original Version) [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF ladies, F/M, Gen, Infinity Gems, the author fully supports the virtually nonexistent Rebecca/Steve ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tower gets an unexpected visitor... wait, how did she get in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody Call out to Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Brother" by Matt Corby

* * *

 

A brunette girl in her early twenties wandered into the Tower unnoticed until she got to the common room in the penthouse. A small party of Avengers and Infinity Stones (not that anyone but those five and Darcy knew it) was being held, and the brunette cleared her throat to get the group’s attention.

Bucky’s jaw dropped. Steve’s glass slipped from his hand and shattered on the ground.

The brunette looked from the glass to Steve. “I hope you’re gonna clean that up, punk,” she told him with mock sternness.

After a moment of shock, Bucky walked up to the girl and wrapped her in a hug, lifting her off the ground. The woman let out a squeal and laughed as Bucky spun her around before setting her back down.

“How… you…” Bucky stammered, unable to come up with the proper words.

“Let’s just say I made a wish and the universe was kind,” the woman replied.

Bucky grinned before turning back to the group, his metal hand resting on the woman’s shoulder. “Guys, this is Rebecca,” he introduced her. “She’s my sister.”

Rebecca grinned, even daring to give a wink that six other people in the room knew was for them. “Great to meet you all,” she told the group before walking over and pouring herself a glass of wine, smiling the entire time.

By the end of the night, Rebecca and Steve had shared a kiss, earning the latter a punch in the shoulder.

“Don’t hurt my sister, punk,” Bucky ordered.

Steve laughed a little, his arm wrapped around Rebecca’s waist. “Never.”


End file.
